


What Do You Need

by LandonShackard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Sensuality, Top Steve Rogers, experimenting, peter is an adult cause underage ain’t it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonShackard/pseuds/LandonShackard
Summary: Tony is dead. Peter cannot feel guilty about wanting Steve anymore.Peggy is dead. Steve cannot be alone anymore.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	What Do You Need

"I'll give it to you. If you want it."

Peter dropped his phone on his chest and lifted himself onto his elbows.

Steve Rogers was standing in his doorway. The lamp on the bedside table beamed a yellow light on him like a spotlight. He leant against the doorframe playing with his hands, wearing a tight white shirt and black jeans. His hair was dry which meant he had not showered, which meant he had been putting it off, which meant he had planned to be here. Steve looked up from his hands. Their eyes met.

Suddenly, as if falling from a trance, Peter was overwhelmed with nervous hospitality. He kicked his sheets off, threw his phone to the floor, and stood. Just stood. Not sure what he was supposed to do next. Steve, seeing he was welcome, stepped into the room and had the mind to lock the door.

"Cap-Captain." Peter said. "Sit, please."

Steve looked around the room for a chair then, not finding one, crossed awkwardly to the bed...but did not sit.

"It's a mess, I'm sorry." Peter had never felt so self-conscious.

Months ago, _months,_ he had come clean to Steve. Poured his heart out. Cried even.

The Avengers had lost Tony, and Peter had lost yet another copy of a father. Aunt May mourned with him, kept him afloat as the world tried to solve the after affects of the blip. Ned did his best to understand, and MJ was pitiful, even as she grew distant; and the team did their best to leap straight back into action. It felt to Peter like he needed to wrap it up. Pocket the sadness and shame and become his old self again. So he did. And over the years he occasionally, privately, opened the piece of him that still needing healing and just let it gape. Until he was supposed to be happy again.

But with him, Peter lost any and all guilt he felt for betraying Mr Stark. He wanted the man to proud of him, but the way he hugged him, the way he apparently missed him; Peter did not believe he could ever do anything to truly disappoint Mr Stark again. So at night when the thoughts of Steve came, they were no longer followed by images of Tony's ashamed and disgusted expression. They were beautiful, necessary, and so desperately wanted.

He told all of this to Steve. They often had the compound to themselves these days, and it was too much for Peter. He wanted Steve. Steve needed to know that.

Now, Steve ran his fingertips over the linen comforter and winced. "Do you know what you're doing?"

After Tony died Steve was tasked with returning the stones. A task which took far too much out of him. He had his chance to have Peggy again. He would give his life for her. Give anything for her. But he could not go back. He knew too much about what would come, every tragedy and horror, and if he saw Peggy again he would forget his humanity. He would not care how many lives he could save, if he only had Peggy, and that was unforgivable. Peggy did not deserve to be the fault of all that.

So he came back the the present. He ditched the shield, gave up the stars and stripes. Mourned like a man who lost his friend, and like a man who had lost his chance at life.

Eventually he recovered, almost fully, and returned from retirement to be 'Captain' once more. Albeit, his work much closer to home, often organizing and dispatching teams to control what he knew they could handle without him. Sam tried to return the shield, but he would not take it. He looked better with it anyway.

And then one day, Peter happened. Peter and his honesty and his confession. _I know you don't want me like that._ He had said. _But you should know how I look at you. I'm sorry._

Steve surprised them both when he said a curt but reassuring _I'll think about it_ then left.

He had thought; _The kid doesn't want me, he wants Tony. He's grieving all wrong._

But he found himself in Bucky's room talking about it. Laughing it off like some funny story. Bucky took it very seriously though, and forced Steve too.

_"So what if the kids grieving wrong? At least he's grieving, Steve. You're pretending like you've moved on and we all know you haven't. It doesn't take a Hulk to figure out you could have gone back to Peggy. But you didn't, and I'm sorry for that, I am, but you won't find another one like her here. So why not take the one that's on offer and see how it works out?"_

"I - I - You -" Peter could not speak. Steve had not obviously come here for him. He had come to give him a classic Rogers lecture. What a trap. He looked down and tried not o burn with shame. With _want._

"I mean. In bed?"

Peter's gaze shot back up. "I'm not a virgin!"

Steve laughed and looked away from him. Somehow 'virgin' felt like a childish to word to be using.

"I know. I know, kid. _I_ _am_...that's why I'm asking."

Peter softened. It was happening. That meant it was happening, right?

"That's okay, " he said, walking over to Steve, "We can talk about it first, if you want. What we wanna do and stuff."

"Haha, isn't that what we're doing?" Steve sat on the bed finally. Every moment in Peter's bedroom made him more comfortable.

Maybe if he kept talking and laughing about it, it was not real. Just some fleeting thought that never came to fruition. A blip. Then Steve thought about touching Peter, kissing him, taking his clothes off, and it made his skin itch. Not in the good way.

Peter sat down next to Steve. His boxers rode up his thighs a bit, he tried to ignore it. "What do you... What _do_ you wanna do?"

Steve pursed his lips, shook his head. He could think. His first time should have been Peggy. Should have been with a woman.

"We don't have to-" Peter began.

"You want to." Steve cut him off, "You deserve it. And I... I should."

Peter did not reply for a worrying amount of time. His good heart could not bear to take advantage of this situation, no matter how badly he wanted it.

"Look, if you don't want to, we don't have too. Like, just knowing you would have is enough."

"No it isn't." Steve's eyes scanned the boys face. _Soft._ "I don't know what I want. I don't know what I'm supposed to want."

Peter's voice was very quiet, "Me."

Steve placed a wide palm on Peter's thigh. Curiously, he slid it upward an inch, his little finger going under the hem of Peter's boxers.

"Is this right?" Steve asked.

Peter laughed a breathless laugh, "You know it is."

"Yeah. I can guess that much."

They leaned into each other and stopped just as their lips ghosted together.

"Can I- can I touch you?"

Steve nodded.

One hand rested on Steve's cheek, the other grabbed his arm, and then they kissed. Peter had not expected it to be at all how it was. Dry with too much pushing. Steve was surprised too. When he imagined this moment, which he had done many times, he expected to be haunted with memories of Peggy or Sharon, or even Natasha. But they never came. He was just kissing Peter. In Peter's in his room. With a hand on Peter's thigh.

They broke apart.

"How was that?" Steve asked.

Peter nodded and kissed him again. This time they opened their mouth and it made the experience marginally different. Steve had the nerve to push Peter onto his back, and follow his mouth down until they were laying together kissing and _feeling._

Peter's hands were so fast. Touching and grabbing the bigger man everywhere but the front of his jeans, a place he felt was still off limits, at least for the time being. Steve's hands were on his torso. When he used both at once they covered the entire expanse of his chest. It was so nice. Peter had not been touched by a man like this ever. He had not been touched by a man in years, excluding fighting and training. And Steve was so careful about it. And so nice.

"Can you-" Steve broke their kiss. He was on his arms above Peter now, looking down at him like he was an artifact that needed to be study "I want - damn - can you take my shirt off?"

Peter smiled, proud Steve was being vocal. "Of course."

The white fabric clung to Steve's over-sized muscles so snugly that Peter could only lift it as far as his chest, and while he enjoyed the fresh real estate enough to be satisfied, he wanted to give Steve what he had asked for. "You might have to do the rest." he said sheepishly.

Steve, who had been watching Peter's actions, had a sudden thought. He kissed Peter. Hard. "Rip it."

"What?"

He kissed the boy again. "You can rip it." Another kiss. "If you want." Another. "I want you to."

Peter let out a eager moan, that was actually closer to whine, and ripped Steve's shirt from the collar down. He had seen Steve shirtless before, but seeing him like this, being responsible for Steve's lack of shirt, made him melt in a totally new way. He growled and kissed Steve. Grabbed a fistful of that perfect blonde hair and forced their mouths to stay together. Made Steve keep his tongue down his throat. When he let go minutes later Steve stared at him with a shocked and heated expression, and _G_ _od_ it was a sight.

Steve was hovering inches above Peter, close enough that the empty air between them was thick with tension, his lips were swollen, hair a mess, shirts torn open. He knew the kid had wanted him for years, but he did not realise it was that bad.

"Was that okay?" Peter squirmed under the scrutinizing eyes.

Steve stripped was was left of his shirt. "Do it again."

They repeated themselves for a while. Neither moved or tried to change positions. They were content making pathetic and lecherous noises into the other one's mouth, pausing to breath, then continuing. Steve was actually surprised by how relieved his super muscles felt when Peter finally pushed him off and climbed on top.

Now straddling his hips Peter looked down at the man at his mercy. His finger reached for Steve's front but stopped.

"Can I... ?"

Steve closed his eyes and nodded furiously. "Yes. Yes." He arched his back, trying to meet Peter's hand. Somehow being _almost_ touched made him harder than being touched.

"Okay." Peter smiled.

The small, deceptively strong hands rubbed up Steve's side, over his chest, and massaged knots in his traps.

"Mmmm." Steve moaned. Then, "Christ!" when Peter leaned down and licked from his navel to his sternum.

Peter grabbed the front of Steve's jeans and lost his breath at what he felt. He was too overcome with want. A hand found it's way into Peter's hair and he thought it was to encourage him so he started shuffling downwards. Steve's hand tightened to stop the boy, and _his tongue,_ and pull his face up to his own. They kissed, Peter roughly, Steve hesitant.

"Was that too far? Do you want to stop?" Peter asked, hoping more than anything Steve would not say yes.

"No. I... can you not yet?"

Peter nodded reassuringly.

"I just..."

Peter kissed him. "Tell me want you want."

"I like the...wanting. I like it when you-"

"Tease?" Peter cut him off with a mischievous grin.

Steve fisted his hair again and nodded.

"That's okay. I can tease." Peter lowered his lips to Steve's neck and brushed them from his shoulder to his ear, all the while whispering.

He told Steve what he wanted to do, what he could easily do, as long as Steve let him. He palmed and squeezed Steve's dick, which was so hopelessly fighting against the fabric restricting it. He used the groans, growls, and gasps emitting from Steve to judge what worked and what did not. Steve liked it when he grabbed at his body, but liked it less when he scratched him. He liked being bitten lightly on his shoulder, his bicep, his ear. But he did not care much for hickeys or nipple play, though both were explored.

Steve lifted his head to watch whatever it was Peter was doing to his abs with _that tongue,_ and he noticed the protrusion in the front of the younger mans boxer shorts. He reached for it. Peter, with his lighting reflexes, caught his wrist.

"You don't have to."

Steve furrowed his brows. "I want to."

"Seriously, I don't expect anything back."

Steve lifted onto his elbows. "Why?"

"I asked you to...you know. That's already a lot to ask."

"I'm not trying to touch you because you asked me."

"Because I didn't."

"Right."

Still, Peter held Steve's wrist.

"Do you not want me to?" Steve questioned. Perhaps the crux of it was Peter's lack of enjoyment.

"I'd be okay with it." He shrugged.

"Then let me. Kid. Let me."

Peter stood, dropping Steve's hand, and grabbed his waistband. Steve sat up to watch and it made Peter flush with nerves. He stripped and stepped out of the boxers quickly, then tried to resume his position on top of Steve in an attempt to shorten the expanse of time he had to be vulnerable in front of him. Steve had other plans.

When Peter was back in front of him, he put a hand on each hip, holding him in place. He had never seen another man hard before, and Peter's looked different to his. He looked up questioningly at Peter, who gulped but made no objection. Steve wrapped his hand around the growth. His fingers met on the other side, but he could use his other hand too, if he wanted to. Peter's legs started to shake and he was forced to hold Steve's shoulders for support. In a way the contact made it worse. It was too much again. Steve was too much for him.

Steve Rogers was jacking him off, and it was slow, and perfect, and he wanted to feel this everyday for forever.

Steve Rogers kissed his stomach and let his free hand roams Peter's body, and Peter had to resist thrusting forward.

Steve Rogers was inches from his cock as he felt his thighs, the backs of his knees, his abs. Peter suspected the Captain was trying to emulate the way he had touched him earlier, but that was more than okay. Though, Steve did not speak the way he had done. Perhaps he was not comfortable using that kind of language himself.

"I don't know if I can-" Steve did not know how to say it with being too explicit.

Peter just nodded. Not caring about what he couldn't do, only about what he was doing.

"Maybe next time." Steve said and kept stroking.

And that finished him. Peter had to jump away from Steve to stop himself from coming. Because _next time._ Just the thought of a next time was enough to put him in his grave. Steve stood.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" He stopped when Peter kissed him.

"Not you. Not you." he muttered. "I needed to stop. I'm not ready to finish."

The held each other and kissed. It was quickly becoming their favourite thing to do. Finally they realised there was no delaying the inevitable. Steve spoke first

"Should we...".

"If you want, we can."

"Only if you're ready to. Do we need to get you ready.?"

Peter blushed profusely and dropped his head. "We should be good. I was... I didn't know you'd be coming so I was... with myself."

"You can say it." Steve laughed.

Peter grew redder. "Fingering myself. And thinking of you."

Steve was so turned on by this that he did not have the time to notice the kid's forwardness was not making him uncomfortable anymore. He was already leading Peter back to the bed, laying him down and positioning them. When Peter was on his back, his ankles on Steve's shoulders; and when Steve had his jeans around his knees, and a condom rolled on, they met. Slowly the first time. And then with the fervor they both felt.

Peter was not overly tight, he had prepped well, but being inside someone felt exactly how Steve thought it would. He almost collapsed on top of the kid and came after only ten thrusts. It was actually really difficult to stay fully hard when his dick was being deliciously suffocated, but in a way that made it easier to control himself.

Peter on the other hand, he was rock solid, cock so stiff it did not even move when Steve rocked into him. Inside his head Peter was saying: _harder, faster, more,_ but out loud all he could manage was:

"Yes - Cap - Fuck - _Too much -_ Too good - You're so good."

Super soldier he was not, not like this. Steve was panting and sweating and sore, and he was not even doing that much. The kid had started bouncing down to meet him, taking more of him than Steve thought he could.

"Can you - ugh - do you want it all?" He asked.

Peter gasped "Yes! Please!"

Steve pushed in without restraint on his next thrust and bottomed out. Peter, who had been jerking furiously, screamed as his prostate was bashed. The speed at which they fucked had grown to an unbelievable pace, so it took them by surprise when they went still.

 _Don't come. Don't come._ Peter willed himself. Steve could not be any better, any hotter, any deeper, any _more,_ than he was in that moment. He was perfect and Peter had him. Steve lowered his face and opened his mouth to speak. Peter grabbed him and kissed him. He did not want to be asked _are you okay?_ or anything like it. All he wanted was Steve. His beauty, his body, his presence. Steve pulled off him.

"What do you need?" His voice and expression were deadly serious.

Peter mewled, "Need you to move."

"Peter."

_Oh my god. Steve saying his name._ "I just want you."

Why was Steve not moving?! Peter could not have made it more clear those few months ago how badly he had wanted this. Just this. He was going to cry if Steve did not start moving again.

Steve struggled to maintain poise when the kid was squirming around with him inside. "Peter, hey. What do you _need._ "

And then Peter did start crying.

Steve did not pull out. He just sunk deeper into Peter as he pulled him into a hug. Peggy's tear stained face flashed before his eyes and he felt like he might cry too.

The way Steve held him. Peter had not felt this kind of contact since Tony. _Tony._ Peter let out a sob.

"Please, Steve. This is what I need. I need - please, Steve."

They looked into each others eyes and shared a kiss that put all their others to shame.

When Steve staring moving again neither of them lasted very long.

Peter felt Steve's thighs against his own, heard the jingle of his belt buckle, and came without needing to touch himself. Steve, watched Peter become possessed with bliss, a bliss he was responsible for, and felt the boys body tense and spasm around him. He came inside.

Three hours later they had barely moved an inch.

Once they could breathe properly again Steve rolled off to dispose of the condom. Peter thought he was leaving and felt a pang in his chest. He expected this, but it still hurt. But then the Captain was back with a towel, and when Peter was clean he climbed back into bed. He pulled the cover over both of them and curled protectively over the boy.

Now, Peter lay half on top of him, one hand absently feeling up and down Steve's body. He had not been given the chance to study the man's dick yet and he felt it was a little owed. Steve's dick suited him. Thick and cut. Peter did not waste time caring for the size of his partner's, it did not matter to him. If Steve's had looked any different he still would have loved and worshipped it.

"If you keep touching it, it'll start growing." Steve laughed, eyes on Peter's face.

"Next time." Peter suddenly remembered.

"What?"

"Earlier. You said there would be a next time."

"Do you not want there to be?"

"No! I want it. I want you. I _need_ you."

Steve kissed him. "Then save it for next time."


End file.
